


Loving My Luck

by GoofyScoots



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyScoots/pseuds/GoofyScoots
Summary: Wow, This is my First Fanfic here on Ao3, anyways, hope you enjoy.This takes place when the characters are 17, (which are obviously only the younger characters)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 11





	Loving My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, This is my First Fanfic here on Ao3, anyways, hope you enjoy.
> 
> This takes place when the characters are 17, (which are obviously only the younger characters)

Our two Heroes save Paris from Hawk Moth's evil-doing...

Again.

"Pound it!" Both Ladybug and Chat Noir say in sync. Ladybugs earrings beeped, signaling that she would de-transform back into her civilian self. She gasped, placing one hand over her earrings.

"Goodbye, Chaton!" She smiled and gave a quick wave to Chat Noir before equipping her yo-yo and she was about to fling her arm to set off and that is when Chat Noir gently grabbed her and she gave him a confused look.

"Kitty you know I need to go before I change back." Ladybug said, worried. Chat Noir took a deep breath before asking her a question.

"Can we meet at the Eiffel Tower around 5:00 later on?" He asked. Ladybug pulled up her yo-yo and checked the time. She raised her eyebrow and Chat Noir winced, waiting for rejection once more.

"Sure. I'll be there at 5:00." She smiled at him. Chat's eyes gleamed with happiness and he kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you, M'lady. See you in half an hour." Chat let go of her hand and ran off to who knows where. Ladybug blushed and smiled. She saw Chat Noir as a best friend, just as much as she had seen Alya. Her feelings were still very strong for Adrien, and somewhat for Luka. She didn't like to admit it, to have feelings for two people, and little did she know that Chat Noir would soon creep his way into her heart too.

~~~~

Ladybug headed home, jumping from roof to roof until she had landed on the little balcony of her room at the Dupain Bakery. Her earrings beeped for the last time and she de-transformed back into Marinette. She sighed, leaning against the railing and looked at the pastel-colored sky of warm colors. Tikki landed on her shoulder and enjoyed the scenery with Marinette.

"Marinette! Come help me and your Father down in the bakery very quickly!" Her mother called her down. Marinette slightly laughed and looked down at her Kwami. 

"Thank God I left when I did, or else I would have to make another excuse of why I was not home." She said, opening her clutch so Tikki could fly in. 

"You also have to go meet Chat Noir in half an hour," Tikki said looking up at her, reminding Marinette that she had to go meet up with him. Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled, jumping down from her skylight. 

"Let's go. I´ll get you some snacks and I will try to sneak some pastries for Chat Noir and I."

~~~~

"Can you believe it Plagg? Ladybug said yes!" Adrien exclaimed, sighing and falling back onto his bed and grinning like a dork.

"No, I can't believe it," Plagg said before shoving a whole wedge of camembert into his mouth. "Anyways, what about Kagami? Don't you like her? You gave her a flower that one time."

Adrien frowned. Kagami was not Ladybug. He thought of what Plagg had said about the rose being given to Kagami, but the rose was originally was meant to be given to Ladybug. Adrien sighed, his eyelids lowering slightly, giving Plagg an annoyed look.

"No Plagg, I don't like her. She is not Ladybug. I promised myself I would do anything to be with Ladybug, no matter how long it would take, and regardless who was behind the mask." Adrien stated seriously.

"Whatever. As long as I have my cheese I'm happy." Plagg grabbed another two wedges and tossed them both in the air, then they both fell into his mouth, one after the other. After he had his fill, Plagg lazily lied down in the empty container.

Adrien, disgusted (and jokingly) said, "You've lost your cheese privileges for the rest of the day."

"No Adrien, you can't do this!" Plagg said, flying out of the camembert container and flew right above his keyboard and his computers, and plopped right onto the keys. Adrien sat down on his swivel chair and nudged Plagg off of the keyboard. 

He went to the LadyBlog and played a video that Alya had took that day. He looked at Ladybug with so much awe. How she fought, her personality, how she was so smart and her looks were just to top it off, like a cherry on top. 

"She is so... perfect." Adrien smiled and sighed. Nathalie knocked and walked into the room. He quickly changed to a different tab and closing the LadyBlog. Plagg widened his eyes and phased into a trophy of his.

"Adrien your father has scheduled your fencing classes right after school on Monday at 3:00, and on Wednesday you have a photoshoot at 4:00 and piano lessons following that at 5:00." She informed him. Adrien nodded at her and she nodded back, leaving his room.

Adrien groaned, and hung his head back and letting his arms drop to the side of his chair. 

"Sometimes... I just wish I was not a model for a day." Adrien straightened his back and then placed his elbows on his desk and rested his head on his hands. 

"Now you know how I feel," Plagg said, holding pictures that were hidden in the trophy. Plagg smirked. "Oh! Look at all these pictures of Ladybug! I wonder who they belong to!" Plagg teased.

"Plagg put those back where they got them," Adrien complained and put his face in his hands. 

"If you ask nicely I just might." 

"Please?" Adrien peeked through his hands.

"Hmmm, no." Plagg stuck his tongue out and keep looking at the pictures. Adrien was done with Plaggs bullshit.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien said as Plagg dropped the pictures and gasped.

"No! I'm sorry! We can talk this over a piece of cheese!" Plagg shouted and was sucked into the Miraculous. Chat Noir walked over and picked up the pictures and kissed them. He sighed and looked at one of the pictures.

"You will be mine one day, M'lady. No matter how long this will take."

~~~~

Ladybug jumped onto the top of the Eiffel Tower and sighed with relief. She almost had dropped the basket filled with sweets one too many times. She felt bad for lying to her parents that she had to go help her friends who participated in Kitty Section and that she would stay out late, and that she would bring snacks for them while they were practicing.

"Well Bugaboo, you are looking just as beautiful as always." Chat Noir smirked and grabbed her free hand that was not holding the sweets. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand and his touch sent a tingling feeling up her arm. 

"Not looking too bad yourself, kitty cat." She flirted back at him, ringing his bell that hung from his suit. Chat's eyes wandered to the basket and tilted his head in a way that Ladybug saw adorable. 

"What's in the basket, Ladybug?" Chat Noir asked, now raising one eyebrow.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Chaton." Ladybug teased. "Anyways, what did you want to see me for?"

"I wanted to take you out to go get some of André's Ice Cream." Chat Noir blushed and placed a hand at the back of his neck.

"Oh, okay then. Let's go." Ladybug said and pulled out her yo-yo. She froze and looked back at Chat Noir. She then smirked and flew off. "I'm paying though!"

"Oh no, she isn't." Chat Noir chuckled and chased after her. He caught up to her and she looked at him and giggled. She was distracted and almost dropped the basket.

"AH! No no no... okay gotcha." She flung and grabbed the basket. 

"Hey M'Lady, want me to carry that?" He asked, and jumped onto a roof.

"No, I'm doing just fine." She said and they raced each other the rest of the way to Le Pont des Arts.

"Ahh yes. The two lovebirds." André said. "You two came here for ice cream?" 

"Yes. We came here for ice cream." Chat Noir smiled. André smiled back and went to serving. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, we only have 3 flavors. A lot of lovers had come to get some ice cream today. Oh..." André said sadly. Chat Noir looked at Ladybug and she spoke up.

"No, it's fine. Whatever you have is fine, André. Don't worry." Ladybug reassured him. He nodded and went to serving ice cream. Ladybug took her yo-yo off of her waist and opened it, and took money out.

"Woah Woah Woah, what are you doing?" Chat Noir asked her.

"Um, paying." Ladybug gave a small laugh and rolled her eyes at Chat Noir. 

"No no no, I'm paying." He said as he took money out of his small pocket on his suit. The two bickered like a couple until André spoke up.

"Here you go you two lovebirds, for free for saving Paris today." He said, smirking at the two.

"We are not a couple, André," Ladybug said, trying not to sound rude. "But thank you for the ice cream." Chat Noir started to walk to go sit on a bench to eat his ice cream. Ladybug looked at him to see if he was looking at her. When she concluded that he wasn't looking, she handed him the money. 

"But Ladybug-" Ladybug cut André off. 

"Please. Take it." She said handing him euros. He hesitantly accepted and she smiled at him. Getting a better grip of her basket and holding onto her ice cream, she caught up to Chat Noir who was sitting down on a bench nearby. 

Ladybug sat down and placed the basket down next to her, on the opposite side of where Chat Noir was sitting on. She ate a spoonful of her ice cream. 

"Heh, so Bugaboo, how was your day?" Chat Noir asked, and placed his arms behind his head. Ladybug scanned his body in confusion, raising her eyebrow.

"Where in the hell is your ice cream, where did it go?" She questioned.

Chat Noir chuckled, closed his eyes and smirked. "I ate it."

Ladybug stared in disbelief, her mouth gaping wide open. "You... ate it?"

"Yep." He said, having a little sass in his tone. Ladybug gave out a small laugh, shook her head and she finished her ice cream.

Chat Noir seemed somewhat fidgety. Ladybug noticed this and asked him what was wrong. 

"Kitty, are you alright?" She had shown concern in her voice. 

"Yeah, I'm okay..." He said. Ladybug was not convinced but left it at that because he would have clearly would have told her what was wrong if he had felt like sharing. Ladybug sighed and got up and grabbed her basket. Chat Noir now looked at her confused and slightly tilted his head to one side again.

"Come on, let's get going kitty. Let's go to a rooftop somewhere, and I brought a few more snacks and I guess we could talk for a while."

Chat Noir nodded and followed, leaving both of them looking for a nice spot to go and rest for a while longer.


End file.
